In recent years, backcountry skiing and snowboarding has become increasingly popular. Cross-country skiing has also increased in popularity, such that there are a greater number of outdoor enthusiasts who traverse the backcountry during the winter and spring when snow covers the high country. Avalanches have always posed an extremely dangerous threat to back country enthusiasts. Unfortunately an increasing number of avalanche victims occur each year. An avalanche victim who is buried in snow can die very quickly if the avalanche victim is not rescued; suffocation coupled with cardiac arrest being one of the primary causes of death. While rescue units continue to improve in their ability to rapidly respond to an avalanche disaster, many avalanche victims cannot be saved since suffocation can occur within minutes of the avalanche.
There are a number of rescue devices in existence that are intended to provide a means to locate an avalanche victim. For example, electronic locating systems are well known and widely used for skiers, snowmobilers, and the military. One known system includes the use of a radio transceiver unit that continually operates in a transmitting mode. In the event of an avalanche, the buried victim has the transmitting unit that continues to transmit the signal. Others in the group and/or rescuers who also have the system are able to switch their units to a receiving mode and therefore attempt to locate the buried victim by observing variations in the received signal strength. This type of system has some advantages; however, because of the non-directional signal that is transmitted by the victim's unit, it is still necessary for the rescuers to first generally locate the location of the increased signal strength, and then begin a wide digging pattern in order to find the victim. The time it takes to dig in a wide area prevents timely location and extraction of the victim.
One apparatus for locating avalanche victims making use of a radio transceiver system includes the invention disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,484,021. In this reference, the traditional non-directional signal is improved by the use of directional antennas that provide a rescuer with a three-dimensional vector analysis capability thereby providing a better means for locating the location of the transmitting unit.
Another type of avalanche rescue or locating device includes the invention disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,270,386. In this reference, an avalanche life jacket having an airbag inflatable via a gas release system is provided. Upon actuation, the life jacket quickly inflates to surround at least the back and sides of the user's head to thereby provide physical protection around the user's head, and thereby creating at least some air space to help prevent suffocation of the user from being buried in the snow.
Another avalanche life saving system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,220,909, which also includes an inflatable balloon design in which the inflated balloon supports and protects the user.
Yet another type of avalanche rescue system includes an avalanche rescue marker system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,561. This reference discloses the use of an inflatable marker or balloon secured to the user which is quickly inflated by a trigger assembly. When activated, the balloon inflates and rises into the air, thereby marking the location of the avalanche victim.
While the foregoing devices and methods may be adequate for their intended purpose, there is still a need for an avalanche victim marking and rescue system that is effective, and can easily locate the exact position of the avalanche victim such that a quick rescue can take place.
Therefore, it is one object of the present invention to provide an emergency rescue device and method wherein the person to be rescued can be easily located by visual means. It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an emergency rescue device and method wherein the exact physical location of the victim may be quickly identified by the use of a rescue line that is attached to the victim. It is another object of the present invention to provide a rescue device and method wherein the device may be activated either automatically or manually.